Speech recognition is a technology of automatically converting a received input of a user's speech into text to recognize the speech. Recently, speech recognition is being used as an interface technology to replace keyboard inputs in smartphones or TVs.
In general, a speech recognition system may perform speech recognition by using a sound model, a grammar model, and a pronunciation dictionary. To perform speech recognition on a predetermined word from a speech sound in the speech recognition system, it is necessary to previously establish a grammar model and a pronunciation dictionary with respect to the predetermined word.